The Emerald Prince
by Tulpe
Summary: Laura si è rifugiata a Dublino dopo una storia d'amore finita male, che le ha lasciato nel cuore molta diffidenza verso gli uomini; una sera, in un pub, viene salvata da un malintenzionato da Stephen Farrelly, ovvero Sheamus, il suo idolo di sempre. La ragazza vuole passare solo una notte con lui, certa di non rivederlo più...
1. Chapter 1

**Spero che sia di vostro gradimento!**

**La storia ha contenuti totalmente inventati e non è stata creata a scopo di lucro.**

**The Emerald Prince**

La schiuma brunita della Guinness si spande fino ai bordi del bicchiere.

Un barista dagli occhi stanchi porge il bicchiere oblungo ad una ragazza dai capelli scuri seduta al bancone, che lo ringrazia con un sorriso accennato.

La giovane prende un sorso di birra per poi guardare in basso, osservando la bevanda scura.

Dietro di lei risate, suoni di bicchieri che si scontrano, il rumore della televisione dietro di lei che trasmette una partita di calcio.

La ragazza dai capelli scuri non si volta, come a voler rimanere chiusa nel suo mondo nonostante il chiasso tipico di un pub irlandese.

"Ciao, dolcezza" la voce strascicata di un uomo mezzo ubriaco le fa alzare lo sguardo.

Non molto alto, gli occhi vitrei annebbiati dall'alcol, un sorrisetto stentato sulle labbra sottili.

La bruna non risponde, fissando il nulla davanti a sé.

"Ehi, perché non mi rispondi?" Insiste l'uomo appoggiandosi al bancone di legno "Sei molto carina, è da mezz'ora che ti guardo".

"Ti ringrazio" risponde la giovane con tono indifferente "Ma sono impegnata".

"Una ragazza impegnata non dovrebbe trovarsi qui, da sola" replica l'ubriaco "Dovrebbe essere a casa a farsi sbattere dal suo uomo".

La ragazza ignora la volgarità appena sentita, fa per alzarsi ma l'uomo le prende un braccio "Dove credi di andare, tesoro? Dai andiamo a divertirci".

Lei cerca di divincolarsi, ma la presa si fa sempre più stretta.

"Lasciami" sibila all'uomo con sguardo tagliente.

"Non ti lascio fino a che non mi dai un bacino" risponde lui, avvicinandosi.

La giovane si allontana repentina, quell'uomo puzza di alcol, di sudore, di lascivia; e non intende mollarla.

All'improvviso, una voce profonda la fa sobbalzare.

"Lasciala".

L'ubriaco alza lo sguardo intorpidito dalla birra.

"Dammi un buon motivo, bellimbusto" ribatte, arrogante ed infastidito.

Una grande mano, bianca come la neve, spunta da dietro la bruna repentina, per afferrare il colletto della camicia dell'uomo.

"Lasciala" ripete la voce bassa, inasprendosi.

L'uomo socchiude gli occhi per focalizzare meglio l'alta figura davanti a sé, il suo sguardo da baldanzoso diventa terrorizzato, e lascia di colpo il polso della ragazza, indietreggiando.

La giovane sospira di sollievo, si volta per poter vedere il suo sconosciuto salvatore.

Davanti ai suoi occhi compare un uomo alto, muscoloso, dalla pelle bianchissima; i capelli rossi come un fuoco inestinguibile, così come la barba.

Gli occhi blu argento la fissano interrogativi, sostengono lo sguardo di lei.

La ragazza sembra una statua di sale, incapace di muoversi o pensare.

Impossibile non riconoscerlo, lo aveva visto talmente tante volte in televisione.

L'uomo che l'ha appena salvata è Stephen Farrelly, ovvero Sheamus.

La bruna si ritrova a pensare a quante volte aveva fantasticato su di lui ogni volta che lo vedeva entrare sul ring, ogni volta che lo vedeva battersi il petto con impeto animale, ogni volta che vedeva il suo Brogue Kick.

Da quel viaggio a Dublino si sarebbe aspettata di tutto, tranne di vederlo in quel pub semisconosciuto, in piedi, davanti a lei con un sorrisetto accennato ad increspargli le labbra carnose circondate da quei baffi color cremisi.

La giovane socchiude appena le labbra, ma poi si accorge subito dopo che non sa cosa dire, e le richiude di colpo, senza staccare gli occhi da lui.

"…Tutto bene?" le chiede Stephen inclinando la testa da un lato, come se non sapesse come comportarsi di fronte ad una ragazza impaurita appena scampata da un ubriacone molesto.

Lei scuote per un istante la testa, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte prima di sorridere nervosamente ed annuire.

Il wrestler le da una leggera pacca sul braccio, facendola trasalire: "Tranquilla, quel tipo non verrà più a darti fastidio" il suo accento irlandese la affascina terribilmente, ancora la ragazza non sa cosa rispondere, limitandosi a sorridere, e a darsi dell'idiota dentro di sé perché non sa come rispondere a quell'uomo così attraente che l'ha appena aiutata.

Stephen la guarda socchiudendo appena gli occhi "Perché non parli?" le chiede, un po'preoccupato.

La giovane alla fine sospira pesantemente, pigolando un "Grazie" con quell'inglese imparato a scuola, vergognandosi un po'.

"Prego" le risponde lui, mentre il suo sorriso si allarga "Pensavo non parlassi la mia lingua, di solito qui ci sono un sacco di stranieri".

"Io sono straniera" replica lei, che ora non ha più tanta paura di rivolgergli la parola, come se si fosse lanciata da un trampolino altissimo di una piscina per poi accorgersi che dopo l'acqua la sostiene.

"Ah, si? Da dove vieni?".

"Dall'Italia".

Lo sguardo di lui si fa più attento "Davvero?" le chiede "Mi piacerebbe andarci un giorno, dicono che è bellissima".

"Lo è" risponde lei sorridendo sempre più.

Intanto si siedono entrambi al bancone, Stephen fa un gesto all'indirizzo del barista che porta altre due Guinness.

"Perché sei qui tutta sola? Non è la prima volta che salvo delle ragazze da tipacci come quello che ti voleva baciare".

La giovane stringe le spalle, prendendo un sorso di birra.

"Sono venuta qui da sola, avevo bisogno di una vacanza, così sono andata in aeroporto e ho preso il primo volo per un bel posto…ed eccomi qua".

"Avventata, eh?".

"Sempre" annuisce lei, pulendosi via la schiuma dorata dal labbro superiore.

Stephen le sorride nuovamente, guardandola sempre negli occhi.

"Siamo qui a parlare da dieci minuti e ancora non mi hai detto come ti chiami" ridacchia lui.

"Io mi chiamo Laura".

"E io sono…".

"Stephen Farrelly alias Sheamus, The Celtic Warrior" termina la frase Laura "Ti conosco molto bene, sai?".

Il rosso ride "Beh, mi hai sorpreso, non ci sono molte ragazze che guardano il wrestling".

"Beh" dice Laura accavallando le gambe fasciate in un paio di jeans scuri "Qualcuna ce n'è".

Laura lo guarda, Stephen è davvero bello, e con sua somma gioia è ancora più bello dal vivo che sullo schermo, i jeans blu scuro e la maglietta nera aderente fanno risaltare ulteriormente il suo fisico massiccio e perfetto, la sua pelle è bianca come la luna, i suoi occhi blu come il più profondo dei mari, i suoi capelli rossi come il fuoco.

Fuoco che la stava bruciando dentro.

_La ragazza aveva preso quel volo per Dublino solo per una ragione, allontanarsi il più possibile dall'uomo che l'aveva fatta soffrire tanto, forse troppo, per una ragazza di 25 anni._

_Quell'uomo era bello, colto, affascinante; la trattò come una regina per due meravigliosi anni, poi in una fredda giornata di Dicembre, Laura scoprì la verità: quell'uomo che tanto amava aveva una moglie, e una bambina stupenda._

_Laura non volle più vedere quell'uomo, anche se lui la cercò spasmodicamente per mesi in ogni modo possibile, dicendole che sua moglie non significava più nulla per lui, che voleva rimanere con lei solo fino a quando la bambina non sarebbe cresciuta…_

_All'ennesima chiamata supplichevole e patetica, Laura decise che non poteva andare avanti così; non provava più amore nei confronti di quell'uomo, dentro di lei c'era solo acido nero che corrodeva inesorabilmente il suo cuore vilipeso._

_Riempì scompostamente un paio di valige e andò all'aeroporto, poi rimase per un paio d'ore immobile, in piedi, davanti agli schermi dove erano visualizzati gli aerei in partenza, in attesa di una folgorazione, di un luogo dove riordinare le idee e ritornare in pace con se stessa e il mondo._

_Quando sul monitor luminoso lampeggiò il nome "Dublino", gli occhi verdi di Laura si illuminarono: graziosi paesini tra le verdi colline, pub accoglienti, tranquillità e birra deliziosa; in tutta fretta ottenne una carta d'imbarco e una volta decollato l'aereo la giovane guardò fuori dal finestrino, il suo paese che tanto amava si stava allontanando sempre più._

_Sorrise malinconica, promettendosi mentalmente di ritornare solo quando sarebbe stata nuovamente capace di sorridere al sole della sua terra._

Ora i pensieri di Laura vorticano solo attorno a Stephen, ai suoi capelli rossi come il sangue che le circola nel corpo sempre più velocemente, fino a far quasi girare la testa; alle sue labbra che danzano ad ogni sua parola, e a quegli occhi così blu che si scontrano con le iridi verdi di lei.

La ragazza si accorge di stare arrossendo, sente le sue guance intorpidirsi, si riscuote mentalmente e cerca di darsi un contegno; ha 25 anni, non vuole fare la figura della ragazzina isterica saltellante di fronte al suo idolo, nemmeno se il suo idolo le sta sorridendo davanti ad una Guinness dopo averla salvata da un malintenzionato.

Laura ripete dentro di sé che è venuta a Dublino per ritrovare se stessa, non per saltare addosso ad un wrestler irlandese alto quasi due metri e tremendamente sexy.

"Mi sembri un po'stanca" la profonda voce di Stephen la riscuote dai suoi pensieri "Forse è meglio se ti riaccompagno al tuo hotel, non me la sento di farti andare da sola".

La bruna lo guarda nuovamente, annuendo, Stephen è bellissimo, Stephen è gentile, Stephen è tutto quello che Laura può desiderare, per una notte.

Alla fine la giovane decide: ha tutto il tempo per rimettersi in pace con il mondo, ora vuole solo andare a letto con Sheamus.

Stephen accompagna Laura fino al suo albergo, a pochi isolati dal locale.

Non smettono per un istante di parlare, di ridere; complice qualche birra di troppo.

Giunti a destinazione si guardano ancora una volta, uno di fronte all'altro: lui così alto e imponente, lei che si sente piccolissima nonostante la sua altezza nella media.

"Beh…penso che ora nessun ubriacone verrà a darti fastidio" dice lui sorridendo.

Lei lo fissa tormentandosi le mani intirizzite dal freddo, come al solito aveva dimenticato i guanti in camera.

Poi si fa coraggio.

"Potrebbe anche essere, il bar dell'albergo è ancora affollato" mormora lei tentando di essere più sensuale possibile, ma in quella fredda via, infagottata nel giaccone scuro con il cappuccio di pelo, si sente più un pinguino con l'artrosi.

"Devo prenderlo…come un invito?" chiede il rosso sorridendo malizioso.

"Ehm…si" risponde lei, arrossendo.

Stephen si avvicina a lei con lentezza, e abbassa la sua testa fino a sentire il respiro di lei che si disperde nell'aria sotto forma di candide nuvolette.

Laura riesce a sentire il suo odore, la sua maglia odora di menta, la pelle del suo collo ha il profumo del vento del nord.

La ragazza si avvicina ancora a lui, e lo bacia con dolcezza, mentre Stephen posa le sue grandi mani sulle guance di lei.

La porta della stanza si apre all'improvviso, la luce del corridoio si dirama in sottili fasci di luce attraverso la camera d'albergo.

Due figure entrano repentine strette in un abbraccio che ha ben poco di pudico.

Il leggero tonfo della schiena di lei contro il muro.

Il frusciare dei giacconi che cadono a terra.

Il suono flebile dei respiri ansanti, delle dita che attraversano i capelli tirandoli appena.

Laura sente la barba ispida di Stephen solleticarle le labbra, ridacchia sommessamente.

Le mani del rosso scivolano sui fianchi di lei, la sollevano quasi fosse senza peso per poi posarla gentilmente sul letto.

All'improvviso Stephen si ferma.

"Senti" sussurra tenendo la fronte poggiata a quella di Laura "Siamo tutti e due un po'su di giri, è meglio non fare nulla di cui pentirsi…".

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Laura avvicina nuovamente le labbra a quelle di lui.

"A questo punto credo che mi pentirò se non riuscirò a fare sesso con te, non pensi?" chiede lei baciandolo ancora.

Laura vede il sorriso di lui illuminato fiocamente dalle luci della città che filtrano dalla finestra semiabbassata.

Stephen poggia nuovamente le mani sul volto della bruna, carezzandole appena le guance con i pollici.

Per tutta risposta Laura cerca di levargli la maglia nera con un moto quasi di stizza: lei non vuole la gentilezza di Stephen, lei vuole la sua rude fermezza, la sua passione animalesca; vuole vedere nei suoi occhi blu la stessa furia selvaggia di quando sferra un Brogue Kick ad un avversario.

Laura non vuole fare l'amore, per la prima volta in vita sua vuole fare sesso.

La maglia di lui scivola sulla moquette ambrata, il suo petto candido e vigoroso come una statua di marmo.

Come preso da un raptus, il rosso agguanta l'orlo della maglietta verde di lei, la sfila velocemente scompigliandole i capelli castano scuro che ricadono sul suo viso arrossato a ciocche disordinate per poi gettarla sul pavimento.

Dopo poco, anche gli scuri jeans skinny di Laura e i jeans blu di Stephen cadono dal letto, attorcigliati come spire di serpenti.

Stephen guarda per un attimo il corpo della giovane: il seno perfetto, né troppo grande né troppo piccolo, fasciato in un reggiseno nero coordinato con gli slip, l'addome liscio e i fianchi stretti; le gambe rotonde e toniche.

"Sei bella" le sussurra carezzandole una gamba con la punta delle dita.

"Grazie" mormora lei ansimando leggermente.

Il rosso si riabbassa per baciarle il collo, Laura chiude gli occhi e geme sommessamente, mentre le mani di lui vagano sulla sua schiena alla ricerca del gancetto del reggiseno, con cui armeggia qualche istante prima di slacciarlo.

Le spalline nere scivolano sulle spalle della giovane che si ricoprono di pelle d'oca, il reggiseno cade a terra con un fruscio leggero come un'ala di farfalla. Gli slip vanno a fargli compagnia dopo pochi istanti.

Intanto le dita di Laura giocano con l'elastico dei boxer di Stephen, indugiano sulla pelle liscia dell'addome perfetto prima di toglierli lentamente.

Gli occhi della ragazza si spostano verso il bassoventre, e finalmente capisce perché nei circuiti indipendenti Stephen era chiamato "The Big White".

Ora sono entrambi nudi, il contatto della pelle fredda e senza barriere fa rabbrividire Laura.

Rischiarati appena dalle luci di Dublino che ancora non ha intenzione di addormentarsi, Stephen e Laura si stringono nel più lussurioso degli abbracci, scivolando sotto le lenzuola calde.

I baci si accavallano sulla pelle sudata, le mani viaggiano e il rosso alla fine scivola dentro di lei facendola trasalire.

Stephen spinge a fondo, tenendola stretta per i fianchi, deciso e rude come lei desidera.

La guarda negli occhi liquidi di piacere e vede nelle sue iridi verdi una cosa che sicuramente non si aspettava.

_Rabbia._

Laura lo guarda con rabbia mentre geme inarcando la schiena, sente le sue pareti stringersi su di lui come una morsa implacabile, stimolandolo come nessuna era riuscita a fare.

Alla fine la bruna grida il suo nome affondando le unghie sulla sua schiena; Stephen sussulta, il suo nome urlato da lei lo fa rabbrividire di piacere, e quasi non sente il bruciore dei graffi di lei sulla schiena nivea.

Una spinta, un'altra ancora, e il rosso implode dentro di lei chiudendo gli occhi e affondando il viso nell'incavo tra spalla e collo di Laura.

Con il fiato corto Stephen le bacia delicatamente le labbra, sorridendo appena, prima di uscire e scivolare accanto a lei.

Laura volta la testa verso di lui: ora nei suoi occhi non c'è più rabbia, ma dolce lussuria che languidamente scivola sulle sue palpebre.

Un tenero sorriso le increspa le labbra carnose.

Si rannicchia amabilmente accanto a lui, e chiude gli occhi.

Stephen le carezza un braccio.

Sembra così fragile adesso, così indifesa; era rimasta solo l'ombra della donna che l'aveva accolto con rabbia tra i suoi lombi.

Sospirando, il rosso si addormenta, tenendo la mano ancorata al braccio di lei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spero che il nuovo capitolo vi piaccia!**

**Il simbolo di cui si parla in questo capitolo è il Claddagh, un simbolo tipicamente irlandese che rappresenta l'amicizia, la leatà e l'amore.**

**I fatti di questa storia sono totalmente inventati e la storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.**

**Buona lettura!**

I tenui raggi del sole illuminano dolcemente i capelli castani di Laura, che assumono riflessi bronzei.

Le ciglia ancora impiastricciate di mascara della giovane fremono per un istante, prima di aprirsi, insonnoliti; le iridi verde muschio si spostano dalla finestra semiaperta al soffitto della stanza, di un bianco lucente.

Mugolando appena la bruna si alza a sedere, ravviandosi la lunga chioma che ricade sulle spalle.

Volta la testa verso sinistra, e vede Stephen che dorme supino accanto a lei, sente il suo respiro profondo riempirgli il torace.

Laura sorride, grattandosi per un istante la testa.

Ha fatto sesso con Sheamus.

Ancora non ci crede, ancora pensa che sia stato tutto un sogno, ancora aspetta di svegliarsi e di non vedere nessuno accanto a lei.

Sospirando, la ragazza si alza dal letto e, ancora nuda, va verso il bagno per farsi una doccia.

L'acqua tiepida scivola sulla pelle.

Laura chiude gli occhi lasciandosi accarezzare dal getto d'acqua; pensa alla notte passata con Stephen, alle sue grandi mani che l'accarezzavano dappertutto, alle sue labbra morbide sulla pelle, ai suoi occhi blu oltremare che la fissavano mentre si contorceva dolcemente sotto di lui.

Ma non si fa illusioni: per un uomo come lui lei è la pura avventura di una notte.

Anche per Laura il rosso è un'avventura, ora deve pensare a sé stessa, non ai flirt.

La bruna esce dalla doccia ad occhi ancora chiusi, frizionandosi i capelli con l'asciugamano rosato.

"Buongiorno" la voce di Stephen le fa aprire le palpebre.

Il wrestler è davanti a lei, in mutande, appoggiato allo stipite della porta del bagno, le sorride stropicciandosi gli occhi e trattenendo uno sbadiglio non riuscendoci.

Istintivamente la giovane si copre con l'asciugamano che ha tra le mani.

"Beh, dopo ieri sera mi sembra inutile coprirti" ridacchia lui.

Laura risponde alla battuta con un sorriso nervoso, prima di voltarsi per guardarsi allo specchio.

"Quello non l'avevo visto" dice Stephen strizzando gli occhi.

"Eri preso da altro" replica lei abbassando il tono di voce, compiaciuta.

Il rosso si avvicina a lei, le scosta gentilmente i capelli bagnati dalle spalle per poter vedere il tatuaggio che le decora il centro della schiena.

Quel tatuaggio lo aveva fatto appena diciottenne: subito dopo aver visto i risultati dell'esame di maturità era entrata in uno studio di tatuaggi portandosi dietro la sua migliore amica, aveva guardato per un attimo i disegni esposti e si era fatta incidere sulla pelle il primo simbolo che aveva attirato la sua attenzione, quasi senza pensarci.

Quel disegno le piaceva ogni giorno di più, anche dopo il grande dolore della rottura con l'uomo che l'aveva presa in giro per anni, perché quel tatuaggio simboleggiava solo la prima cosa che aveva fatto dopo la maturità, e la riportava indietro alla spensieratezza della sua adolescenza.

Raffigurava un cuore sorretto da due mani e sormontato da una corona.

Laura vede Stephen strizzare gli occhi dallo specchio, sente le sue dita sfiorarle la pelle umida della schiena.

Un sorriso luminoso distende le labbra di lui.

"Il destino a volte ci porta a scoperte del tutto inaspettate…" mormora senza smettere di fissare il tatuaggio della ragazza.

Laura corruga la fronte: "Non capisco…".

Sente i polpastrelli di lui tamburellare sulla sua schiena.

"Non sai niente di questo simbolo, Laura?" domanda.

La bruna scuote la testa, un po'imbarazzata.

Stephen sospira, continuando a sorridere.

"Questo è un simbolo irlandese, si chiama Claddagh" spiega il rosso a bassa voce, come se non volesse rovinare quel momento "Il cuore simboleggia l'amore, la corona rappresenta la lealtà mentre le mani che sorreggono il cuore come a donarlo raffigurano l'amicizia".

"Non lo sapevo" risponde Laura sorridendo appena.

Stephen la coglie di sorpresa avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei baciandole dolcemente il collo.

"Ora lo sai" le sussurra all'orecchio, il respiro di lui la fa rabbrividire impercettibilmente.

La giovane deglutisce, non sa cosa rispondergli, mentre lui la abbraccia teneramente da dietro.

Laura si veste velocemente, si infila un paio di jeans chiari e una maglia nera raffigurante un pipistrello, mentre Stephen, già vestito e semisdraiato sul letto, la guarda insistentemente.

Il rosso rompe il silenzio.

"Ieri sera ho notato che mi guardavi…quasi con rabbia, mentre…mentre…".

"Facevamo sesso?" replica Laura senza mezzi termini.

Stephen annuisce, per poi ricominciare a parlare:

"Perché mi guardavi in quel modo? Ho fatto qualcosa di male?".

La bruna si lega i capelli in una coda di cavallo, fissando il vuoto.

"A dir la verità non mi sono neanche accorta di averti guardato con rabbia" ammette, un po'a disagio "Non hai fatto assolutamente nulla di male...".

"Meglio così" dice il rosso incrociando le mani dietro la testa, per poi cambiare totalmente argomento "Mi lasci il tuo numero di telefono?".

Laura spalanca gli occhi, incredula, poi la sorpresa lascia il posto ad una leggera rassegnazione.

"Beh, potrei…ma poi tu mi chiamerai?".

"Si, lo farei" risponde lui facendo spallucce, come a sottolineare l'ovvietà della sua affermazione "Perché non dovrei?".

La ragazza abbassa lo sguardo.

"Io sono una ragazza qualunque, tu sei un wrestler professionista famoso in tutto il mondo, io tra tre settimane tornerò in Italia, tu sicuramente partirai per l'America seguendo il Tour della WWE…non può funzionare più di tanto tra noi…".

"Certo che sei ottimista, eh?" replica lui "Che ne sai di quello che potrà accadere domani?".

La ragazza rimane in piedi pensosa, confusa, si passa una mano dietro al collo, visibilmente imbarazzata.

"Hai ricevuto una bella mazzata sentimentalmente parlando, ma sai cosa si fa dopo aver ricevuto un colpo bestiale che ti butta a terra? Si sente dolore, vergogna, rabbia e tristezza, ma dopo ci si rialza! Ci si rialza sempre".

Laura stringe i pugni, mentre la rabbia comincia a salire.

"Che ne sai tu delle mie vicende sentimentali?" sibila, velenosa.

Stephen si alza in piedi di scatto, puntandole l'indice contro.

"Ieri sera mi hai scannato con gli occhi, e c'è solo un motivo per cui una donna guarda un uomo con cui sta facendo sesso con un tale odio! Tu odi quello che ti ha fatto del male, e ti posso anche capire, ma la persona che viene dopo non può pagare per le cazzate che ha fatto quella prima!" poi il tono di lui si ammorbidisce appena "Ascolta, non voglio pressarti o costringerti a fare ciò che non vuoi…ti lascio io il mio numero, se vuoi, puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi…io resto a Dublino per un po'".

Così dicendo scrive su un foglietto di carta il suo numero di cellulare, poi si avvicina a Laura che non ha ancora proferito parola.

La bacia sulla guancia con dolcezza.

"Ci si vede, Laura" mormora mesto, prima di uscire dalla stanza, lasciando la bruna sola con un bruciante rimorso, e con l'odore del vento del nord tra le sue narici.

Laura fissa il cielo nuvoloso, mentre girovaga senza una meta per le strade della città; tra le labbra stringe una sigaretta, tra le mani stringe una cartina di Dublino.

Nel suo cuore stringe ancora il ricordo di Stephen, che dopo due giorni ancora brilla dentro lei.

La giovane sospira, sconsolata.

Si dà continuamente dell'idiota, si ripete mentalmente che Stephen è stato solo un'avventura, ma non riesce a smettere di pensare a quella notte, ai suoi baci, alla sua voce, allo sguardo adorante rivolto alla sua schiena, e al suo tatuaggio che non sapeva avesse quel significato.

Comincia a crederci anche lei, nel destino.

Il suo cellulare trilla, dall'altro capo c'è Maria, la sua migliore amica, una delle persone a lei più care; erano cresciute insieme, avevano condiviso dolori e gioie, ed era stata l'unica a starle vicina, dopo la rottura con quell'uomo.

"Tesoro!" la voce allegra di Maria la rincuora un poco "D'accordo che devi ritrovare te stessa, ma almeno una telefonata la puoi fare! Mi hai fatto preoccupare!".

"Scusa, Maria…è che mi è successa una cosa…".

"Cosa?Cosa? Dai non farmi stare sulle spine!" Maria era così: spontanea, ciarliera e terribilmente ottimista, così diversa da Laura, così introversa e malinconica.

"Ehm…sono andata a letto con un uomo".

L'urletto acuto dell'amica la fa sobbalzare.

"Ahhhh, hai voluto ritrovarti tra le braccia un bel manzone! Altro che te stessa! Birichina! E come è stato? Come lo fanno gli irlandesi?".

"Mmm…bene…" dice lei.

"E lui com'è?".

"Un figo pazzesco, tipicamente irlandese…capelli rossi, pelle candida…".

"Wow! Come Sheamus!".

Il soprannome di lui la fa trasalire, non per cattiveria, ma preferiva non dire nulla dell'identità del misterioso amante nordico, almeno per il momento, preferiva restare sul vago.

"Quasi…una bella notte, decisamente!".

"Sicuro, la prossima volta che devi ritrovare te stessa fammi un fischio, così anche io rimedio! La pausa è finita, devo ritornare al lavoro…stammi bene porcellina! E buona ricerca! Un bacione tesoro!".

"Un bacio, Maria" saluta Laura, la sua migliore amica sapeva sempre come farla sorridere, è per questo che le voleva così bene.

Ma il sorriso sul suo viso durò poco, interrotto da un sonoro tuono.

Le gambe della giovane iniziarono a tremare, ed il sudore le imperla la fronte.

La brontofobia che da sempre l'assillava cominciò a farsi sentire.

Istintivamente si avvicina al muro di una casa, guardando il cielo terrorizzata.

"E adesso che faccio?" si chiede con un fil di voce.

Il suo albergo è troppo lontano, ed è troppo spaventata per muoversi.

All'improvviso, un'illuminazione.

Convulsa rovista nella borsa, e dopo poco trova un bigliettino.

Lo stesso dove Stephen aveva scritto il suo numero.

Lui è unica persona che conosce a Dublino, ed è l'unico che può aiutarla.

Tremante compone il numero, ascolta con il cuore in gola ogni singolo squillo, fino a che la voce profonda di lui risponde.

"Pronto?".

"Stephen, sono Laura".

"Laura? Ciao! Come stai?".

"Male, malissimo, anzi un vero schifo".

"Cosa c'è?" chiede, preoccupato dal tono di voce di lei, somigliante ad un timido pigolio.

"Sta scoppiando un temporale".

"Si, lo so, sono in macchina".

"Bene, io…io…sono da sola, qui in mezzo ad una strada che non conosco…e…ho il terrore dei temporali".

Dopo una breve pausa, Stephen le chiede risoluto:

"Dove sei?".

"Non lo so, adesso guardo il cartello…ehm…sono a…Baggott Street Lower…c'è un parco qui…".

"Si, il Saint Stephen's green, ho capito, arrivo subito, ho una berlina nera".

Riattacca subito.

_Saint Stephen's Green…_

Si, Laura comincia davvero a credere nel destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spero che sia di vostro gradimento!**

**La storia ha contenuti totalmente inventati e non è stata creata a scopo di lucro.**

Capitolo 3

La pioggia comincia a scendere impietosa.

Laura si infila il cappuccio di pelo, non ha portato l'ombrello con sé, pensava di non averne bisogno.

Lei è così: si dimentica tutto dappertutto, dalle chiavi di casa al cellulare, dai guanti alla matita per gli occhi.

Per poi accorgersi che quella determinata cosa che ha dimenticato le serve per davvero.

Rimane in piedi, la schiena appoggiata al muro, le grosse gocce che il cielo lacrima le bagnano le mani e i vestiti.

Un lampo squarcia l'aria, e Laura sobbalza, trattenendo il respiro.

_Ha sempre avuto paura dei fulmini, sin da quando un grosso fulmine incenerì un grosso pino proprio davanti a casa sua, quando era ancora una bambina._

_Il rumore più forte che avesse mai sentito, sembrava che il cielo dovesse crollare sopra la sua testa da un momento all'altro, anche se era chiusa in casa._

_Poi sentì lo scricchiolare del legno bruciato, e il tonfo devastante dell'albero che distrusse la recinzione del vicino._

_Da quel giorno, ogni volta che il cielo si oscura, e la pioggia inizia a cadere copiosa, a Laura manca l'aria, e si sente morire._

Gli occhi della giovane sono puntati sulla strada, sulla moltitudine di macchine che sfrecciano davanti a lei, sul firmamento di fari accesi che fendono la pioggia.

Ad un certo punto, una macchina nera parcheggia al lato della strada, poco distante da lei.

Lo sportello si apre, ed esce un'alta figura che Laura conosce molto bene.

"Laura!" grida Stephen "Entra!".

La bruna corre come se avesse le ali ai piedi per rifugiarsi nell'auto.

Stephen sale assieme a lei, e rimangono per qualche istante immobili, guardandosi fisso.

"Sei fradicia" commenta il rosso passando una mano sulla testa di lei ancora coperta dal cappuccio "Da quanto tempo sei qui?".

"Una decina di minuti" mormora Laura tremando leggermente per il freddo.

All'improvviso un fulmine fende il cielo, e la ragazza si raggomitola spaventata sul sedile, coprendosi gli occhi con il cappuccio.

"Ehi, tranquilla, va tutto bene ora…" sussurra Stephen carezzandole la testa "La seconda volta che ci vediamo e la seconda volta che ti salvo da qualcosa…non è buffo?".

Laura annuisce flebilmente, rimanendo rannicchiata.

Il rosso si avvicina per baciarle la testa ancora coperta, per poi ripartire con una leggera sgommata.

Dopo qualche minuto, ancora Laura è rintanata nel suo cappuccio scuro e nel suo terrore.

"Ehm…il fulmine è passato da un pezzo, ormai" dice Stephen.

"Ma tanto so che se mi levo il cappuccio ce ne sarà un altro" risponde lei, la voce attutita dall'imbottitura del cappotto.

Lui ridacchia.

"Sei strana…".

Laura si volta, alzando appena il cappuccio per guardarlo.

"Non mi importa di quello che pensi di me, ho paura punto e basta…" la voce di lei è timorosa e tremante.

"Non ti sto prendendo in giro, è solo che non ho mai incontrato una persona che ha paura dei temporali…maledizione!".

Il rosso frena improvvisamente, posando la grande mano sul petto di lei per trattenerla sul sedile, anche se lei ha la cintura di sicurezza.

Quel gesto intenerisce Laura, che sente il cuore balzarle nel petto.

"Che succede?" chiede alzando gli occhi sulla strada.

"Un ingorgo bestiale" dice lui mentre una sinfonia di clacson si leva nell'aria "Proprio sulla strada che devo fare per riportarti all'hotel!".

Laura sbuffa "Da me non succede quasi mai, abito in un paese piccolo".

"Beata te, io tra Dublino e le città americane che attraverso ci vivo in questo traffico assurdo…" si volta verso di lei "Dove abiti precisamente, in Italia?".

Laura si accoccola sul sedile.

"Il mio paese è proprio in mezzo all'Italia, e in mezzo alla campagna" la bruna sospira nostalgica "Lo adoro".

"Posso immaginare…io amo la mia città…ma odio il suo caos, non so che darei per un po'di tranquillità, oh al diavolo!".

Borbottando qualcosa in gaelico che Laura non capisce, Stephen svolta di colpo in una stradina laterale.

"Dove vai?" chiede Laura tormentandosi le mani.

"Ti porto a casa mia, tanto con questo traffico non arriveremo mai all'albergo, almeno stai un po'tranquilla".

La giovane lo guarda dal cappuccio ancora calato sugli occhi.

"Ok, ma sei sicuro che non ti disturbo? Forse hai da fare…".

"In palestra ci sono già stato, e non ho nulla da fare, sono in pausa dai combattimenti in questo periodo, quindi non ti agitare".

Svoltò repentinamente per la seconda volta.

"Ma tu guidi sempre così?" chiede Laura, un velo di ironia nella sua voce.

"Non dirmi che hai paura anche della velocità!".

"No è che sei molto…ehm…er…avventato…nella guida…" balbettò Laura per qualche istante, perché non riusciva a trovare la parola giusta in inglese.

"Parla quella che ha preso il primo aereo che le è capitato per venire qui!" replica lui divertito "Siamo quasi arrivati".

L'appartamento di Stephen è grande e ben arredato; appena Laura varca la soglia, ancora imbacuccata nel suo giubbotto scuro, e con il cappuccio calato sugli occhi, sente lo stesso identico odore che aveva inspirato avvicinandosi al collo di lui durante il loro primo bacio.

Le dita del rosso si posano nuovamente sulla sua testa, prima di sfilarle il cappuccio liberando i suoi capelli bruni umidi e appiccicati alla testa.

"Come ti senti ora?" le chiede premuroso.

"Meglio, per ora" risponde la giovane guardandosi attorno.

Laura si avvicina ad un gruppo di cornici appese al muro.

Raffigurano tutti i successi di Stephen: le sue vittorie, i suoi premi.

Le osserva mentre un mezzo sorriso le distende le labbra rosee.

"Mi chiedo perché un uomo come te abbia invitato a casa sua una donna come me"mormora, continuando a guardare le foto.

"Perché dici questo?" le domanda lui.

La bruna fa spallucce, lo sguardo sempre rivolto alla parete.

"Sei famoso in tutto il mondo, potresti avere tutto, potresti essere dappertutto, potresti essere al fianco di donne stupende e famose quanto te…e invece sei qui, nel tuo appartamento…con me…".

Pronuncia le ultime parole con un mugugno, sconsolata.

Il rosso la prende per le spalle dolcemente per girarla verso di lui.

"Non dire idiozie, piccola, io non vorrei essere da nessun altra parte…" sussurra dolcemente dandole un leggero buffetto sul naso.

Laura arrossisce leggermente, abbassando lo sguardo mentre il suo sorriso si allarga.

"Perché sei così gentile con me? In fondo abbiamo solo fatto sesso…" chiede ancora, il viso basso.

"Sei una che fa troppe domande" replica il rosso continuando a guardarla "Prova a goderti ogni singolo istante senza pensarci troppo".

Un tuono risuona tra le nuvole, le finestre sono chiuse e la giovane non vede fortunatamente il lampo, ma sobbalza lo stesso, e istintivamente si accosta a Stephen che la stringe repentino tra le braccia.

"Certo che ti fanno proprio paura i temporali, eh?" ridacchia intenerito "Posso sapere perché?".

"E poi dici che sono io quella che fa troppe domande!" esclama Laura con il viso affondato nella maglia di lui "Comunque è una paura che mi porto dietro da quando sono piccola, un fulmine ha preso in pieno un albero a pochi metri da casa mia…un botto terribile!".

"Mh, e pensare che mi avevi detto che il tuo paese era un posto tranquillo…" commenta Stephen ironico.

La risatina di lei risuona deliziosamente nelle sue orecchie, mitigata dalla maglia di lui che preme sulle sue labbra.

Rimangono stretti, in piedi, di fronte a quella parete ricoperta di premi e riconoscimenti; Stephen guarda per un istante le cornici, poi abbassa le palpebre e aspira il profumo di cannella che emanano i capelli umidi di Laura, per poi accorgersi che molto probabilmente quella brunetta incontrata per caso e salvata due volte potrebbe essere la sua vittoria più grande.

"Il fulmine penso sia passato da un po'" questa volta è Laura a parlare, scostandosi appena dal petto di lui.

"E se poi quando ti lascio ne arriva un altro?" risponde il rosso, attirandola di più a sé, strofinando i palmi delle mani sulla schiena della giovane.

Le carezze di lui la fanno rabbrividire appena.

A quel sussulto Stephen la lascia lentamente.

"Se vuoi, puoi andare a farti una doccia, il bagno è la seconda porta a destra" le dice scostandole una ciocca bagnata dalla fronte "Intanto ti cerco dei vestiti asciutti, anche se sicuramente saranno troppo grandi per te, ma almeno così non ti ammali".

"Grazie" con un dolcissimo sorriso Laura gli carezza il viso, e va sospirando leggermente verso il corridoio.

Gli occhi oltremare di Stephen la fissano allontanarsi.

Vuole rivedere la sua schiena nuda.

_Vuole rivedere il suo tatuaggio._


	4. Chapter 4

**Spero che sia di vostro gradimento!**

**La storia ha contenuti totalmente inventati e non è stata creata a scopo di lucro.**

Capitolo 4

Con un sospiro, Stephen attende il suono della porta del bagno che si chiude, per poi andare in camera sua.

Apre l'armadio e tira fuori una sua felpa verde e un paio di pantaloni corti della tuta neri.

Sente lo scrosciare dell'acqua della doccia, e si ritrova ad immaginare Laura nuda, accarezzata dall'acqua calda.

Il rosso si passa una mano sugli occhi, cercando di controllarsi, non vuole fare la figura del maniaco.

Sente i tuoni rimbombare all'esterno, e pensa che questo temporale sia stato una benedizione, perché gli ha permesso di rivedere Laura.

Laura e i suoi dolci occhi verdi intrisi di malinconia, Laura e le sue converse nere invernali, Laura e il suo tatuaggio, Laura e la sua sottile diffidenza…da due giorni nei suoi pensieri c'è solo Laura, e la smania di baciarla di nuovo gli fa perdere la testa.

A prima vista sembra una ragazza come tante, una di quelle a cui un'occhiatina non si disdegna, ma che non pensi in un istante di portare a letto; poi la guardi più attentamente e noti una piccola fossetta sulla guancia destra quando sorride, un minuscolo neo sotto l'occhio sinistro, il gesto quasi compulsivo di tormentarsi una ciocca di capelli nei momenti più impensati, gli svariati tentativi di mostrarsi algida ed imperturbabile che puntualmente non le riescono…e perdi la testa, mille piccole caratteristiche che ti mandano inesorabilmente in tilt.

Il rumore della porta della doccia che scorre salta all'orecchio di Stephen, che si riscuote dai suoi pensieri, e va nel salotto per non incrociarla perché è sicuro che vedendola nuovamente vestita solo con un asciugamano le salterebbe addosso senza tanti complimenti.

Il rosso apre le persiane della finestra del soggiorno, e guarda l'acqua che scende fendendo l'aria come mille sottili aghi di ghiaccio.

Dublino per lui è sempre bellissima, anche ricoperta di pioggia gelida, anche piena di auto e di caos…Dublino è casa sua, Dublino è il suo rifugio.

"Ancora non ha smesso di piovere?".

Stephen si volta di scatto: Laura è in piedi davanti a lui, scalza, e si raccoglie i capelli asciugati da poco; la sua felpa le arriva quasi fino alle ginocchia e i pantaloni quasi fino alle caviglie, il viso è ormai completamente struccato e i capelli scuri che cerca di domare senza successo le ricadono sugli occhi.

Gli scappa una risatina, è buffa in quella situazione.

_Ed è bellissima._

"Che fai sfotti?" gli chiede la ragazza con tono fintamente acido "Vorrei vedere te con i miei capelli che combini!".

Stephen le scosta un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte.

"Scusa" le dice soffocando le risate.

L'ennesimo fulmine illumina il cielo di Dublino, Laura emette un gridolino acuto.

"Per favore, chiudi la finestra, altrimenti continuo a gridare fino a che non smette di piovere" balbetta la bruna, che trema leggermente.

Il rosso chiude le persiane, e fa per avvicinarsi a lei.

All'improvviso l'appartamento piomba nel buio più totale.

"Fantastico" borbotta sarcasticamente lui "La centralina è partita di nuovo".

"Beh, con quei fulmini posso comprendere che sia partita" replica la voce cristallina di Laura.

"Hai paura del buio?".

"Ma mi hai preso per una bambinetta?" la voce di lei s'inasprisce leggermente "Certo che no!".

La giovane sente le mani di Stephen che le circondano i fianchi.

"Sei permalosa, eh?" le chiede con voce profonda.

A quella domanda pronunciata con quel tono così suadente, il cuore di Laura batte più velocemente.

"Si!" esclama poi nel buio, mentre le sue braccia circondano a tastoni il collo di lui.

Nell'oscurità più totale, stretto a lei nell'ennesimo abbraccio, Stephen cede.

Abbassa con lentezza la testa verso di lei seguendo il suo respiro, appena sente la punta del suo naso sfiorare quella della bruna riesce a trovare le sue labbra.

La bacia stringendola un po' più forte, sollevandola leggermente.

Laura si solleva sulla punta dei piedi, rimanendo ancorata al collo di lui, le sue piccole mani gli accarezzano la nuca, le sue dita sottili affondano tra i suoi capelli.

Le mani di Stephen le carezzano i fianchi, s'insinuano sotto la felpa e trovano la pelle calda sotto le dita.

"Hai le mani…gelide…" mormora Laura allontanandosi a malincuore dalle labbra di lui, la voce le trema.

"So come scaldarle" risponde sommessamente Stephen.

Lei ride, con le labbra a pochi millimetri da quelle del rosso.

"Ah, si?" si avvicina nuovamente per regalargli un bacio a fior di labbra, leggero come una piuma, per poi allontanarsi "Fammi vedere come si fa".

"Veramente siamo al buio" ridacchia lui.

"Allora fammi _sentire_ come si fa".

Il modo in cui bisbiglia la parola sentire lo fa rabbrividire; a questo punto non può più trattenersi, deve farla sua ancora una volta.

"Reggiti forte, piccola" le dice risoluto, per poi sollevarla ulteriormente.

Le gambe di lei gli cingono i fianchi, le mani di lui la stringono ancora di più per non farla scivolare.

Laura gli cattura per la seconda volta le labbra, abbracciandole in un bacio profondo, da spezzare il fiato e lasciarlo oscillare nella gola.

Stephen muove timidamente qualche passo, cercando di ricordare dove si trovasse precisamente il divano, e cercando di arrivarci senza inciampare da qualche parte.

Dopo qualche minuto lo trova, e posa Laura sul divano con una delicatezza che non credeva di avere.

Appena la lascia, sente le mani di lei rafforzare la presa sulla nuca, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare, come se avesse paura che lui se ne andasse.

Il rosso si abbassa verso di lei, le lascia una scia di baci che parte dalle labbra e arriva fino al collo palpitante, mentre sente un gemito provenire dalla sua gola.

Lei lo attira ulteriormente a sé, stizzosa; un modo come un altro per fargli capire che vuole di più, e che lo vuole al più presto.

Ma Stephen non è dello stesso parere.

Questo per lui non è sesso animalesco come quello dell'altra sera, non è una scopata frettolosa dopo una serata al pub, dove prevalgono l'alcol e la smania di sfogare un puro istinto.

Sa che è un pensiero folle, ma questo per Stephen è amore.

Laura freme.

Laura è impaziente.

Laura vuole sentire Stephen dentro di lei, e cerca di farglielo capire in tutti i modi.

Però Stephen è diverso, questa volta, è indifferente alla sua frenesia, le sue mani e le sue labbra sono lente su di lei, _dannatamente_ lente.

Le dita del rosso giocano con la sua pelle ancora coperta, insinuandosi sempre più sotto la sua felpa.

Poi sente quelle dita sollevare piano la stoffa pesante, centellinando ogni istante, ogni centimetro di epidermide.

La sua testa si sposta, scivola pericolosamente verso il basso per poter baciare la sua pancia che viene scoperta senza fretta, Laura sente la felpa strofinare sul suo addome, le labbra di Stephen strusciare sul suo ventre, giocherellare con il suo ombelico.

Man mano che la felpa si alza, si alza anche la bocca di Stephen, che ora percorre la linea morbida dell'addome di lei.

Alla fine Laura si arrende, e lo lascia fare, rilassando i muscoli, respirando profondamente e abbandonandosi a lui, alla sua bocca così famelica e languida al tempo stesso.

Il rosso alla fine le sfila completamente la felpa, lasciandola in reggiseno.

"Stephen...ah!".

Laura geme appena sente le dita del rosso carezzarla attraverso il tessuto leggero, il buio muto complice di tutti i suoi brividi, che amplifica ogni scossa di piacere che la sconquassa.

Sente le mani di lui sfilarle gentilmente le spalline di raso del reggiseno, affaccendarsi qualche istante sul gancetto per poi toglierlo del tutto.

La ragazza non fa in tempo a tremare che la bocca di lui percorre l'incavo tra spalla e collo, per poi scendere pericolosamente verso il basso, è come se conoscesse il suo corpo da sempre, come se lo vedesse anche nell'oscurità più totale.

La bocca di Stephen è sul suo seno ora, lo carezza gentilmente con le labbra strappando a Laura mille gemiti che si accavallano nell'aria, mentre le sue mani scorrono di nuovo sul suo ventre, sul suo addome, per poi giocare con l'elastico dei pantaloni.

Con un sospiro, il rosso lascia infila con lentezza una mano sotto la stoffa felpata, s'insinua negli slip di lei per trovare la sua intimità calda e umida, la accarezza per qualche istante che a Laura sembra infinito; le sue grandi mani sono così leggere su di lei, giocano con ogni singola piega, ogni singola terminazione nervosa che può darle piacere, senza smettere di baciare il suo seno.

Laura non riesce più ad aspettare, con un gesto a metà tra lo stizzito e lo smanioso si abbassa velocemente i pantaloni e gli slip fino a toglierli del tutto.

Ma Stephen la blocca nuovamente.

"Tranquilla, piccola, non ci corre dietro nessuno".

La sua voce nel buio è più profonda, più sensuale.

Laura non può far altro che arrendersi, ancora una volta.

Le labbra bollenti di lui scivolano via dal suo seno, percorrono il suo addome e il suo ventre nuovamente, poi una volta arrivate sul monte di venere si fermano, vezzeggiando per un attimo la pelle morbida solo con il caldo respiro.

"Dannazione…" borbotta lei, cercando nel buio la testa di Stephen per poterla guidare "Mi mandi ai matti così".

Non fa in tempo a trovare i capelli di lui che sente la sua bocca avanzare, tuffarsi nella sua femminilità con una velocità tale da farla trasalire.

La lingua del rosso la sta letteralmente straziando, come una fiamma viva la brucia per poi farla rinascere dalle sue ceneri come una fenice.

Laura regala i suoi gemiti all'oscurità, all'aria madida di desiderio, per un momento pensa a come è riuscita a finire in quella situazione.

Era arrivata a Dublino per ritrovare sé stessa, era arrivata con un leggero tocco di cinismo e diffidenza nel cuore, e ora si sente vittima e complice dell'uomo che dalle sue fantasie si è catapultato nella sua pelle così velocemente e al tempo stesso con una tale tenerezza da farla morire dentro.

Non nasconde di avere paura, davvero paura, perché Stephen per lei è perfetto, è bellissimo e gentile come nessun altro nel suo mondo, eppure le sembra tutto così sbagliato, _perché lei se ne potrebbe innamorare._

Non vuole innamorarsi di nuovo, non vuole tuffarsi nell'ennesima illusione per poi ripiombare nella delusione, che la inghiottirà come quel buio che ora le sta dilaniando l'anima.

Sente la lingua di lui indugiare nella sua carne più nascosta e decide di richiudere tutte le sue paure dentro sé, almeno per questa volta.

Stephen si allontana da lei, Laura sente il frusciare dei suoi vestiti, cerca di ripensare al suo corpo perfetto e pallido come la luna piena e si rende conto che non può permettergli di fare tutto da solo.

Lei non è una verginella spaventata.

Lei è una donna, e come tale lui la deve sentire.

Si rizza a sedere di scatto, puntando le mani sui cuscini del divano, allunga timorosa una mano per carezzare il volto di lui ma trova un suo fianco muscoloso.

Per togliersi i vestiti si era alzato in piedi, e Laura si bea della morbidezza della sua pelle che si scontra con la solidità dei suoi muscoli.

Strofina il palmo della mano con dolcezza sul suo inguine prima di arrivare al suo sesso, che comincia a carezzare senza sosta.

Le arrivano all'orecchio i gemiti strozzati di lui, sente le sue gambe che tremano impercettibilmente e lentamente avvicina le labbra alla sua virilità, il respiro che cozza contro la punta lo fa sospirare.

Laura lo accoglie tra le sue labbra, e Stephen sobbalza.

"L-L-Laura" balbetta "Non sei costretta a…".

Ma la bruna non lo sta a sentire, come lui è stato indifferente ai suoi segnali, lei fa orecchie da mercante alle sue parole, continuando nel suo lavoro, sentendo il suo sesso struggersi davanti ai suoi baci.

All'improvviso il rosso le scosta gentilmente la testa, e la fa distendere di nuovo.

Entra in lei con calma quasi sovrannaturale, come se avesse davanti una bambola di porcellana che aveva paura di rompere.

Laura geme, con voce roca, alza le mani per cercare la schiena di Stephen, per stringerlo a sé in quell'attimo che pregava non finisse mai.

Il rosso spinge dentro di lei piano, accarezzandole i fianchi, baciandole le labbra e il collo.

Tutto troppo perfetto per essere vero, pensa Laura, ma poi le labbra di Stephen si avvicinano al suo orecchio, e sussurrano una frase:

"Tá grá agam duit".

Laura non capisce, ma la voce di lui è così roca che la fa rabbrividire, le fa perdere completamente la ragione.

Stringe i fianchi di lui tra le gambe e lo obbliga a stendersi sulla schiena.

Ora è lei ad essere sopra di lui, le sue mani posate sulla schiena, che scivolano a saggiare la nuda rotondità delle natiche, e il bacino di lei che si muove convulso, i suoi ansimi e la passione che scivola dalle sue labbra.

Poi, di colpo, ritorna la luce nell'appartamento, e Stephen la fissa stupefatto.

La rabbia che la prima volta le segnava gli occhi non c'è.

Il viso stordito dal piacere, i capelli scombinati, il petto pieno di respiri ansanti che fanno dondolare dolcemente i suoi seni.

Non è bellissima.

No, diamine, è _meravigliosa_.

L'ultima spinta che le dona è decisa, forte, la tiene per i fianchi deciso a non lasciarla, come ad impedirle di volare via.

Laura grida, punta le mani sul petto di lui, butta all'indietro la testa e l'orgasmo la pervade; seguita da lui che la attira a sé, tuffandosi nel suo piacere e nell'odore di cannella che i capelli della giovane non hanno ancora perso.

"Wow" riesce solo a dire Stephen dopo pochi minuti.

Ora sono entrambi distesi sul divano, la schiena di lei appoggiata sul petto di lui, i loro cuori sovrapposti che condividono gli stessi battiti.

Il rosso carezza la spalla nuda di Laura con la punta delle dita, abbassa lo sguardo e lo vede.

Il tatuaggio di lei.

Strano come un semplice simbolo impresso sulla sua pelle possa dargli un tale senso di completezza, di felicità.

"Stephen…" mormora lei, il respiro ancora spezzato.

"Dimmi".

"Facciamo il punto della situazione".

"Ok".

Laura respira a fondo, come per controllarsi.

"Questa è la seconda volta che ci vediamo".

"Si" afferma lui.

"Questa è la seconda volta che mi salvi da qualcosa".

"Ok".

"Questa è la seconda volta che facciamo sesso".

Stephen ridacchia, e lei lo segue.

"Strano" dice lei tra le risa.

"Bello" replica lui baciandole il collo "Forse nella tua vita passata eri una principessa che doveva essere salvata".

"E tu dovresti essere il mio principe?".

"In un certo qual modo".

Laura ride ancora una volta, e Stephen non si stanca mai di quel suono.

"Beh…il principe di smeraldo, dovresti usarlo come nuovo soprannome, non trovi?".

"Sul ring ho abbastanza soprannomi, non trovi?".

Continuando a ridere, Laura si alza dal divano, e va verso la finestra.

Apre le persiane.

"Ha smesso di piovere…e…".

"Cosa?".

"Stephen" sussurra lei "Vieni a vedere".

Il rosso la raggiunge e vede uno splendido arcobaleno colorare il cielo di Dublino.

"Non vedevo un arcobaleno così da quando ero piccola" dice lei nostalgica.

Stephen la abbraccia da dietro.

Rimangono in silenzio, a fissare il cielo tagliato a metà dall'arcobaleno.

Poi Laura rompe il silenzio.

"Mi hai detto qualcosa prima, ma non sono riuscita a capirti".

Stephen ride a bassa voce.

"Perché era in gaelico".

"E cosa mi hai detto in gaelico, principe di smeraldo?".

Il rosso la stringe un po'più forte.

Fa un grosso respiro.

Si avvicina al suo orecchio e le bisbiglia:

"Ti amo".


	5. Chapter 5

**Spero che sia di vostro gradimento!**

**La storia ha contenuti totalmente inventati e non è stata creata a scopo di lucro.**

Capitolo 5

Laura rimane di sasso, mentre Stephen le carezza i fianchi ancora nudi.

Deglutisce nervosamente.

Stephen le ha appena detto "Ti amo".

Il cuore le palpita furiosamente, sembra quasi che voglia uscire dal suo petto, sente le orecchie bruciare e le guance intorpidirsi.

La bruna non sa cosa rispondere: le sembra tutto così strano, inconcepibile.

Un uomo, per quanto gentile possa essere, non dice una cosa del genere ad una donna con cui ha solo fatto sesso.

Alla fine si fa coraggio, e chiede con un filo di voce:

"Ehm…perché?".

Le dita di Stephen sulla sua pelle si bloccano.

"Sarò sincero, non era la reazione che mi aspettavo" mormora, una sottile vena di delusione pervade la sua affermazione.

"Beh…" dice lei continuando a fissare la finestra "Neanche io mi aspettavo una dichiarazione da un uomo con cui ho fatto solo sesso".

Laura sente una risata amara provenire dalle labbra di lui.

"Certo che questo tizio ti ha proprio fatto star male eh?".

La giovane sospira pesantemente.

"Quello che mi è successo non ha niente a che fare con questa storia".

"Si, certo, come no…e io peso cinquanta chili".

Il sottile sarcasmo di lui la irrita.

"Ti ho solo detto che non mi sembra normale che un uomo come te dica ti amo ad una donna come me dopo averci scopato un paio di volte!".

Stephen lascia i fianchi di lei all'improvviso, si volta passandosi una mano tra i capelli cremisi, per poi voltarsi repentino.

"Un uomo come me?" dice alzando il tono di voce, spazientito "Una donna come te? Ma ti ascolti quando parli? Cosa ho di diverso da tanti altri uomini? Ho due braccia, due gambe, due occhi e un cuore cazzo! Sono famoso in tutto il mondo e allora? Vuol dire che devo per forza essere un bastardo? Vuol dire che devo usare le donne come te, anche se non so che cosa hai di diverso dalle altre donne, solo come bamboline con cui divertirsi? Quel tizio con cui hai avuto a che fare non credo sia famoso in tutto il mondo, eppure ti ha fatto soffrire!".

Laura ascolta il diluvio di parole impassibile, sempre rivolta verso la finestra, il tono di lui è alto, deciso, potente; così diverso da quello con cui le ha sussurrato quella dolcissima frase in quella lingua che sembrava provenire da un libro di incantesimi, nel buio più totale.

Sa che ogni parola che ha pronunciato dopo quel "Ti amo" bisbigliato sotto l'arcobaleno è stata quella sbagliata, eppure è più forte di lei; non riesce ad abbandonarsi totalmente a lui.

Quando Stephen nomina "Quel tizio" Laura stringe i pugni, serra le labbra come ad impedire all'odio che prova per quell'individuo possa uscire fuori e travolgere qualunque cosa.

"Laura…" mormora poi mesto il rosso posando una mano sul braccio di lei, mentre sente i muscoli della giovane irrigidirsi sempre più.

"Si, mi ha fatto soffrire, e tanto" sussurra "E no, non era famoso".

La bruna si volta, e una solitaria lacrima le solca la guancia, senza gemiti né singhiozzi, come a vergognarsi delle proprie emozioni.

"Ma lo amavo, lo amavo da impazzire…mi sono mostrata vulnerabile, e mi ha spezzato il cuore nel peggiore dei modi" la voce di lei è ferma, algida, nessun tremolio incespica tra le parole "Sei libero di pensare di me ciò che vuoi, ma non posso dire di non aver sofferto, così come non posso dire di potermi ancora fidare di un uomo".

Il rosso sospira, abbassando lo sguardo.

"Eppure sei stata tu a voler fare sesso con me…vuoi davvero questo? Vuoi andartene via così, dopo quello che è successo poco fa?".

"Stephen! Abbiamo fatto solo sesso!".

"Per me non è stato solo sesso!" grida il rosso "Forse la prima volta lo è stato, lo ammetto…ma mezz'ora fa, su quel divano, io ho fatto l'amore con te; poi tu pensala come vuoi".

Stephen si china per raccogliere i suoi vestiti.

Laura fa altrettanto, e mentre cerca di afferrare i suoi slip, la sua mano si scontra con quella di lui.

Le dita del rosso circondano quelle della ragazza, chiudendosi dolcemente sulle falangi sottili.

A quel contatto la bruna si morde leggermente il labbro inferiore.

"Scusa" mormora, carezzando con il pollice la mano di lui "Non è colpa tua se sono stata male".

"L'unico colpevole si trova a un sacco di chilometri da qui" soggiunge Stephen "E vorrei che fosse davanti a me, per rimescolargli le ossa".

Laura ride malinconicamente.

"Vacci piano, ha una figlia".

"Come?".

Laura prende i suoi slip con l'altra mano, e a malincuore si allontana da lui per infilarsele.

"Hai capito bene, l'uomo che amavo ha una bambina, e una moglie, e una bella casetta per la famigliola felice a circa cinquanta chilometri dal mio paese".

Stephen rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, la guarda rimettersi la biancheria intima.

Anche se il suo corpo si copre sempre più, è sempre bellissimo.

"Mi dispiace" le dice poi.

Laura fa spallucce.

"Tante volte mi sono messa nei panni di sua moglie, di sua figlia…e mi sono sempre sentita uno schifo…mentre lui dopo mesi di suppliche dopo la nostra rottura si è consolato con un'altra ragazza".

"Purtroppo esistono persone così".

Laura ripensa per un istante a quanto sia stata stupida ed ingenua per non capire che quell'uomo aveva una doppia vita.

"Ma questo non vuol dire che tutto il mondo è pieno di bastardi".

La voce di Stephen diventa più morbida, il tono si abbassa sempre più, le sue parole da sferzate sono ritornate carezze.

Laura afferra tra le dita una ciocca di capelli, la torce impietosa, come fa sempre quando si sente a disagio.

"Ehi, ehi" il rosso cerca di blandire l'agitazione di lei, togliendole con dolcezza il ciuffo dalle dita "Calmati, altrimenti li perdi tutti".

La giovane si lascia docilmente sfilare i capelli scuri dalle dita.

Non pensava che un uomo come Stephen potesse essere così…così tenero, eppure sapeva essere così appassionato da sembrare quasi animalesco sul ring e nel letto, come lei stessa aveva sperimentato.

"Sei gentile" sospira alla fine lei, regalando al rosso un mezzo sorriso.

"Non mi sembra di fare chissà cosa" replica lui "Mi sono semplicemente innamorato di te".

"Come fai a dirlo dopo neanche pochi giorni?" chiede di rimando Laura, a bassa voce.

Intanto Stephen si riveste, mentre si infila i pantaloni sorride e scuote la testa.

"Non lo so, Laura" dice mentre raccoglie la maglia da terra "Dammi pure dell'idiota, ma da quella sera non faccio altro che pensare a te, continuamente".

La ragazza respira a fondo, anche per lei è stato così, ma non vuole fare la parte della ragazzina frivola che si innamora di un bacio o di una carezza.

Si ripete mentalmente più e più volte che l'amore non nasce in poco tempo, che per amare una persona bisogna conoscerla a fondo, che non bisogna dar retta ai propri istinti…

Poi Stephen la abbraccia di nuovo, la circonda con le braccia possenti e la stringe, trattenendosi perché probabilmente ha paura di farle male.

Laura rimane di sale per la seconda volta, sente una vampata calda farsi strada dalla sua pancia per arrivare alle guance.

Quell'uomo l'ha corteggiata per mesi, ha fatto breccia nel suo cuore e poi la verità è entrata nel suo mondo come un devastante tornado distruggendo ogni cosa.

Stephen invece è entrato nella sua anima, nella sua pelle e nei suoi pensieri in poco meno di tre giorni, e tra le sua braccia si sente venerata come una divinità lontana.

"Senti" mormora lei, perdendosi nel profumo del vento del nord "Devo pensarci un paio di giorni, so che ti ho detto di essere abbastanza temeraria nelle scelte, ma questa…è una scelta un po'diversa…e devo rifletterci su…".

All'improvviso lo squillare del cellulare di lei fa sobbalzare entrambi, Laura si allontana da lui dolcemente, a malincuore, per andare verso la sua borsa.

"Pronto?".

"Laura, sono io".

La giovane sospira "Ciao mamma, come va?".

"Io sto bene, come stai tu? Maria mi ha detto una cosuccia…".

Accidenti a Maria, pensa Laura, accidenti alla sua lingua lunga.

"Si, si, va bene, sono andata a letto con un uomo e l'ho detto alla persona sbagliata, a quanto pare!".

"Datti una calmata, mica voglio farti la predica, anzi! Almeno ti sei goduta un vero uomo, altro che quell'idiota!".

Laura arrossisce violentemente, mentre Stephen ridacchia vedendola in imbarazzo, ancora in biancheria e con il telefono all'orecchio.

"Ok, comunque sto bene, molto bene".

"Non ne dubito" soggiunge la donna maliziosa "Ascolta, dato che sei a Dublino, vorrei chiederti un favore…".

"Dimmi".

"Appena fuori città c'è un allevamento di Cob Irlandesi con cui vorremmo lavorare, potresti dargli un'occhiata?".

Laura roteò gli occhi per un istante.

"Ok, dimmi l'indirizzo, ma lo faccio solo perché adoro i Cob".

"E a chi non piacciono gli stalloni irlandesi, eh?"chiosò la donna furbescamente.

"MAMMA!" gridò Laura, imbarazzata a morte.

"Sto scherzando, cara, ti mando l'indirizzo via SMS, dopo fammi sapere, un bacione!".

"Ciao" borbottò la giovane rossa in viso, per poi riattaccare "Spero che tu non abbia capito nulla della conversazione" dice a Stephen.

"Ho capito solo Cob" risponde lui "Chi era?".

"Mia madre, mi ha chiesto di andare a vedere questo allevamento, dato che sono già a Dublino, una cosa di lavoro".

"Lavori con i cavalli, quindi".

Laura annuisce "Si, import-export per la precisione, i miei gestiscono questa attività da un bel po', e io ci lavoro praticamente da quando ero piccola, prima pulivo le stalle e davo da mangiare ai cavalli, ora mi occupo degli allevamenti all'estero".

Il cellulare trilla nuovamente, Laura apre il messaggio per vedere l'indirizzo.

"Sai per caso se ci sono autobus che arrivano a questo indirizzo?" chiede la giovane, mostrando il telefono a Stephen.

"E a che ti serve l'autobus? Ci sono io!".

Laura lo guarda inclinando la testa da un lato.

"Mi vorresti…accompagnare tu?".

"Perché no? Mi sembra di avertelo già detto, sono in pausa dai combattimenti".

La bruna ride.

"Allora, abbiamo fatto sesso, abbiamo battibeccato e ora mi vuoi persino accompagnare fuori città?".

"…si!" esclama lui, divertito.

Laura ci pensa un po'su, poi acconsente:

"Ci vediamo domattina davanti al mio albergo, alle nove".

Poi si volta lentamente per andare a prendere i suoi vestiti, che aveva lasciato ad asciugare.

Stephen sospira, si passa una mano tra i capelli e solleva lo sguardo per fissare un punto indefinito sul soffitto del suo appartamento, per ringraziare nuovamente il cielo che gli aveva donato l'ennesima occasione per stare con Laura.


End file.
